


长痛短痛

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: *灵感来源 ：卫兰同名歌曲 《长痛短痛》打鸡血的灵感，狗血淋头，各种烂梗，OOC必有，请谨慎阅读，带有R18情节炮友关系，非常纯正（？）的炮友，更多是立香的视角出发，废话颇多
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “为何爱一个人总是如此艰难？”

事情总是会朝着出乎意料的方向发展，当她接到库丘林的电话时，她正在加班。办公室只剩下她一个人，她动了动有些僵硬的肩膀，继续盯着面前的几个屏幕，沉默了半晌后，又起身走到办公室的玻璃窗前，看到了幽幽路灯下库丘林的车。她叹口气，“我可没那么快走哦，库丘林。就算你继续等我，我今晚也没有那个心情。”

她重新坐回座位，电脑的屏幕在偌大的办公室里发出幽暗的光，右下角显示的时间已经快晚上10点了。她粗略地看了一下数据，再次叹了口气，“库丘林，你是怎么了？”

多久没见面了？一个月有多了吧？10月开始预备游戏的销售，12月是游戏销售旺季，她自然是少不了跑腿的，连圣诞节也要在实体店调查，直到元旦才有空回家跟父母吃顿饭，之后一直忙碌加班到现在，似乎从年末就没再见过他。她呼了一口气，幻化成白雾，裹紧了围巾上车。夜里飘起了小雪，她上了车，思绪恍惚。

自上次见面以来，已经下了很多回雪了。

其实中途没少联系过，库丘林总是不定时地在这个月里用奇奇怪怪的网络号码给她打电话，屏幕上号码所属地永远都不是同一个，她也不知道他具体在哪，在干些什么——估计是出差去了。现在两个人在同一个浴缸里一块泡澡，她看着库丘林发呆，也不知该开口说什么。库丘林抬起头看着发呆的她，哑着声音问怎么了。

“真奇怪，”她喃喃道，坐起来伸手碰他的下巴，“我很少见你这么不修边幅的样子……”

浴缸不算大，刚好能容下两个人的尺寸，两个人的腿交叉叠放在一起，能轻而易举地触碰到对方。库丘林今晚有些反常，神色疲惫，一脸风尘仆仆，带着点浪子的颓丧，匆忙要带她走，满下巴都是长了有一段时间的青色胡渣，摸上去有些硌人。

“最近太累了，”他握住了她的手，把脸贴上蹭了蹭，闭上眼，“年末同行们都要搞惊喜，我们也不例外，加班加点后，好不容易以为自己能放假了，结果临时要我出差。”

“刚回来？”

库丘林笑了笑，把她的手拉进热水里，“是，我看我们是彼此彼此，看你现在才放松下来一点的样子，怎么这么忙？电话也不爱接。”

“嗯，忙完这段时间，把总结都交上去就好了。”

库丘林没有说话，只是示意她往自己身上靠。库丘林揽着她的腰，把头埋在她颈窝上，轻轻叹了口气，她偏了偏头，伸手摸了摸库丘林的脸，对方自然不过地亲吻她的手，“你……出差去哪了？”

“俄罗斯，”他苦笑一声，“冬天的俄罗斯一点都不好受。”

“那里还挺适合你的，”她想了想，“听说俄罗斯很风流，会有老太太热情地挽留好看的男人，说自己家的孙女很漂亮，你一定会爱上她，如果你留下来，家里的牧场都是你的。”

“嗯，在酒馆遇到好几次，本来只是想着喝杯酒暖暖身子。俄罗斯人说英文带着很重的口音，舌头卷得厉害，听起来有些难懂。”

“还真被我说中了，那你怎么回答的？”

浴缸里的热水让她紧绷了许久的神经慢慢放松下来，软绵绵地靠在库丘林身上。库丘林抬起头，看着挨在他身上的她，她有些乏了，眨着眼看着面前这个胡子拉渣的男人。库丘林笑道，“我还特地尝试了好几个不同的回答。有一次，我对他们说，抱歉，其实我是同性恋，已经有喜欢的人了。你猜后来怎样，我被他们好几个壮汉客客气气地请出去了。天寒地冻，外面还下着大雪，我只能一个人孤零零地走着，离城镇还很远。”

她不厚道地笑了笑，“活该。”

“还好我运气算好，走了一段时间，看到一间小屋，被一户人家收留了一晚。”

她想象了一下雪地里背着硕大背囊的库丘林，还是觉得好笑，又觉得心疼。她没去过俄罗斯，只知道那里是极寒之地，本就难为他一个人大冬天去出差，又因为自己一本正经的玩笑导致这样的下场，又有种自作自受的意味。重新对上库丘林视线的一刻，浴室再次安静起来，只剩下变换姿势时带起的水声，一片氤氲，库丘林和她亲吻起来。她脑袋昏沉，迷迷糊糊地回应他的吻。这个吻结束时，她眼皮沉得不行，库丘林笑着问怎么累成这样，她说自己好几天没好好睡觉了。

两个人一起爬上了床，库丘林看着她睡下闭了眼才熄灯。房间一片漆黑，他把手环在自己腰上，库丘林比自己高上几分的体温隔着衣物传来，一呼一吸都喷在她脖颈上。她艰难地翻了个身，和他面对面，“你怎么了？”

“我有试过，稍微正经一点的回答酒馆老太太的问题，”他突然又说回泡澡时的话题，手附在她的脸上，摩挲她的耳朵，亲昵得过分，“我说其实我有喜欢的人了，我只是这里短暂停留的旅客而已。这样他们会放过我，然后跟我说起，要怎么去当一个好男人，要怎么挽回一个女人的心。”

她取下库丘林的手，安静地等着他继续说下去。

“他们看我的样子，以为我是落魄的失恋者。”

立香覆上他的手，凭借着最简单的抚摸传达自己的安慰，失恋吗？这人什么时候失恋了？又想到刚刚泡澡时他叹了口气，印象中库丘林只有遇到了极为烦心的事才会叹气。这些小习惯，她不知道什么时候已经熟记于心，并且成了无比自然的条件反射。她敏感地意识到库丘林的不对劲，很明显，他不愿多说，自然的，她也不会强迫他说出口。库丘林摸了摸她脑袋，“等你忙完这阵，陪我出去一趟吧，一起做点什么。”

“嗯。”

“……太久没见你了，我很想你。”

她累得很，这段时间积累的疲惫不知为何在今晚爆发，意识浮沉，听到他突然起来这么句话，本想说些什么，又失去了张嘴说话的力气。也罢，他说的话亦真亦假，也不知道该不该信。一会儿失恋，一会儿又说想她，她都要跟不上他的思路了，只好继续握着他的手，合上眼睡了过去。

原来是失恋了啊。

早上醒来时雪还在下着，地上已经有了一层积雪。她昨晚下班时忘了戴手套，如今只好把手揣进口袋里，库丘林调高了暖气，在她临走前用宽大的手掌握住她的手，轻轻揉捏起来，等她觉得暖和了才放开，又交代了一句，“别忘了要假期。”

是不是太听话了？把元旦期间的总结完成上交后，她总算是有了两天的假期。一大早库丘林就过来接她，她问他我们去哪，他说找了个好地方，也没说明白。她没有再问，安静地坐在副驾。车子里播着她听不懂的音乐——说是凯尔特民谣，库丘林的手指时不时会跟着打节奏。车上还有股淡淡的香水味，是库丘林爱用的那款，也是她最喜欢的味道，闻起来是扑面翻滚的松木浪潮。

比起平日里经常见到的客户用的笼统的古龙水，库丘林更爱自然的味道，他有各式各样的不同感觉的木香，有的浓烈辛辣，有的温柔亲近。她直觉敏锐，总能轻而易举地辨别出库丘林用的香水，身边如此讲究的男性不多，以至于他的气息对自己而言过分特殊，然后一次又一次心甘情愿地溺死在里面。

一开始是在酒店，她总会过分紧张。偶然一次被库丘林带回家后，两个人再也没有去过酒店，库丘林会直接把她带回家，又或者，两个人在她家里过一夜。有时见面时库丘林直接把她吻得死死的——有一次把她的嘴唇咬肿了，然后一路往下啃咬她这个还未成熟透彻的果肉。他经验丰富，知道要如何爱抚挑逗，就算青涩如她，照样能在他的逗弄下释放莫须有的情欲。高潮来得猛烈，她总会在这之后睡去。第二天醒来或许会看不到他的脸，在酒店时，他试过半夜离开，仅仅留下纸条说自己有事，房间再也没有留下他多一分痕迹，完全看不出昨晚她身旁还有另一个人。

情欲本就是人类所需，如同进食睡眠，主次因人而异。伴侣也有好坏之分，就如同食材有优劣，床褥有软硬，被子有厚薄，有人挑剔，自然有人随意敷衍。反正无论如何，都要满足最基本的需求，结果达到了，过程如何，便不甚在意。各取所需，好聚好散，无关痛痒，也不无道理。

说到底是彼此彼此，半斤八俩。有同事问立香，经常开车接送你的那个男人是谁，看着有些眼熟，是不是在Instagram上的红人。她只能含糊其辞，没有，一个关系稍微好点的异性朋友而已。再说透一层，好听叫情人，不好听叫炮友，正儿八经一点，就叫性伴侣。硬要在三个词找个共同点，那就是他们之中谁都没法否认，这与人们大多情况下理解的“伴侣”一词暧昧的重合。心知肚明，也从不戳穿——还能怎样？是不满足还是不甘心？立香又不是不知买避孕套的时候要买最大的尺寸，库丘林也不是不知道她的三围数值还有敏感点。不仅身体上的赤裸相待，库丘林对她坦诚得可怕。立香知道他所有的联系方式，也知道他的工作单位，甚至连他远在爱尔兰的老家的门牌地址都知道。他们保持着若有若无的联系，立香每一通电话他都会接，每一条短信都会回复。如果遇上事情被耽误了，他也会避重就轻解释。她在意，却安分地从不追问太多。

唯独害怕弄巧成拙，落得狼狈。她原是不懂的，可是跟着他，怎么敢幼稚。

成年人都有自己的底线，而总有人在一直在冒险挑衅那个界限，看看到底谁先有所反应，再百般搪塞，欲盖弥彰。可笑的是，自己不是不知道库丘林一直在挑战自己的底线，然而她做不到，对着他自己总会心软，总想着拒绝又说不出口。她见过库丘林冷眼待人的样子，连亲近的友人凶起来也毫不客气。库丘林在她面前，极少有剧烈波动的情绪，更多的时候会露出少在外人表现出的疲惫姿态。不知为何，她从未被库丘林凶过一句话。哪怕是她以前曾没头没脑地问了一句，如果怀孕了怎么办，库丘林也只是平静地回答，“我尊重她的任何选择，打掉或者生下来要我养也可以，不想我打扰她也无所谓。孩子是我的，我自然会负责。”

听闻总有人用孩子来要挟男方，说要结婚在一起，逼一逼总会成的，可到了库丘林这里，方法就不适用。他的态度总是满不在乎，洒脱得让人感到莫名地畏惧，你没法子否认他的付出，更没法子再要挟他什么。这么轻飘飘一句，仿佛下一秒，他就要挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩的离你远去，而你永远都不能再触及他。

她看不透库丘林，也拿捏不准这男人具体是怎么想的。为什么要看透呢？她反过来问自己，你是他的谁？她曾认真地思考过自己的身份问题，然而无果，她谁都不是，不过是陷进去比较深的那个人罢了。

是不是爱一个总是如此艰难？

她胡思乱想了一路，偶尔库丘林问她事，她才会简单地回答几句。车里的暖气开得足，她犯了困，不知道什么时候睡了过去，隐约感受到库丘林在停车时醒了过来。库丘林满脸笑意地看着刚睡醒的她，等到她清醒过来后才带着她去酒店搬入住手续。

库丘林选了安静的温泉，山林环绕。住的酒店从山顶包到了半山腰，有室内和露天的温泉，他们的房间还带了个单独的私人温泉，还能看到相当不错的风景。如果她不想泡温泉，还有别的地方可以去，附近好玩的地方很多。库丘林说既然要放松，那干脆来个自在点的地方，没有计划安排，也会舒心些。

库丘林在收拾行李，她跑到庭院里看风景发呆，直到库丘林把她拉起来，说风大会感冒，她才意识到自己在干什么蠢事。

库丘林盯着她被风刮红的脸，“快日落了，今天先四处在这附近逛逛吧……”又突然笑了起来，“你还好吗？”

“嗯？”她下意识应了一声，“你在说什么？”

库丘林只是笑，心情似乎不错，拿起单反相机对她说我们走吧。她跟上库丘林，把庭院逛了一遍，又往山下走。一路无言，库丘林偶尔会停下来拍照，她便安静地站在一旁等着，四处打量这里的景色。库丘林忙着的时候她正瞧着一棵巨大的樱花树发呆，花还没开，树干上都是光秃秃的，她正想着不知三四月的时候这会是怎么盛开的场景，库丘林走过来拍拍她脑袋，牵着她的手往山下的小镇走。

在一起的时间总是过得很慢，尤其是在现在这种状况下。之前她便觉得，哪怕只是单纯的做爱，和他在一起的时间都被拉得很长，似乎感觉不到时间的流逝。库丘林的长发打理得很好，绕在手指一卷，轻轻一拉，手指就从他发尾滑了下来，是不是这个人有什么奇怪的能力，总能把没有质感的时间幻化成他纤细柔软的发丝，一圈又一圈地绕在心上。最后成了难解的结，再也纠缠不开。

似乎，似乎只有和他在一起的时候，自己才是真切活着的。到现在，已经快三个月了，她思索着，已经很久没有做过了。到底是因为自己碌碌无为，还是因为忙得充实，再见到他的时候，她只觉得这段时间只是眨了眨眼的长度而已。然而忙碌真实存在过，疲惫感也不是假的，可是这感觉恍惚得不真实。

她步子小，走得慢，库丘林就慢下来陪着她。库丘林正在四处望风景，可能是风吹着眼睛的缘故，他的眼眸多出一圈圆润的光弧，亮晶晶的水润感，又是另一番的好看，鼻尖也是红红的。库丘林察觉到她的视线，停下来问她怎么了。她摇摇头说没事。

你在看风景，而我在看你。

两个人慢慢悠悠地走着，风大，库丘林牵着她的手往自己兜里揣。走到镇上时天已经全黑了，店铺点起了灯笼开始忙碌，吵吵闹闹，比起城里地灯红酒绿来得更亲切些。晚饭是在旅馆老板推荐的店里完成的，库丘林报上了老板的名号，店员一副了然的模样，斟完茶便退下，再来时已经端来了料理，都是她爱吃的菜。明明现在不是旺季，本该没什么旅客，饭店却格外热闹，库丘林随口问了句，坐在那边闹腾的都是学生吗？店员点点头，说是些过来旅游的高中孩子。

她看到了好些情侣，坐在一堆搂搂抱抱，开始互相喂食，说是想喝酒但是还没到年龄，又说到成年后想做的事。听到有趣的地方她便笑，十几岁的孩子的样子莫过于此。库丘林坐在她对面一小杯一小杯地喝着酒，饭菜丰盛，两个人吃了一大半，她觉得够了，放下了筷子，看着他喝酒。

“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

“为什么要拉着我出来呢？”

她没头脑地问出了这个问题，库丘林倒出了酒瓶里最后一滴酒，喝下肚后坐到了她旁边。她有些意外地看着他，库丘林吻下来时她下意识闭上了眼睛，先是很轻地碰了一下，接着更加深入。她没搞懂状况，由着库丘林吻她，直到听到那边的孩子议论起他们的声音，她才猛地把库丘林推开，羞红了脸。

“啊，为什么大哥哥和姐姐不继续啦——”

库丘林听到后笑了笑，扫了他们一眼，当着他们的面抱着她打了个响吻，“满意没？”

“姐姐脸都红啦，大哥哥心眼超坏的——”

库丘林大笑起来，说是，自己心眼确实不怎么样。她从未在众人面前如此正大光明和别人接吻，这是第一次，她低下头捂住了自己燥热的脸，换来的是大家的起哄。场面有些控制不住，库丘林拉着她离开了，临走时还听到好几个男生给库丘林打气，“大哥哥晚上要加油啊！”

她羞得血液直往脑袋涌，又有些愤懑，这都是哪一出？外面的寒意一下子让脸上的热度褪了下来，身边的库丘林看起来很开心，不知道是因为喝酒还是起哄的原因，那样的溢于言表，甚至还吹了个口哨。

问题不了了之，这个吻的意义她只能归类于他在撒娇——又或许是在敷衍，说不定是在认真回答问题，可是她不想去深究了。他看着高兴，关系能继续这样维持下去也不赖。回去的路上库丘林依旧牵着她的手，两个人挨得很近，路灯时不时打下来，库丘林问她怎么今天你那么爱盯着我发呆？她才收回视线。

的确是看得太猖狂了。

她洗完澡便躺在床上玩手机，库丘林爬上来抱住她，头发还湿漉漉的。她嫌弃，要他去把头发吹干，库丘林不肯，最后是自己帮他吹干了头发，之后便被库丘林摁在床上，开始亲吻起来。

他想要。

三个月后的第一次亲密触碰来得有些晚，她变得迟钝，像生锈卡住的齿轮，库丘林一点一点磨掉她的锈迹，让她赤裸着面对自己。熟悉不过的触碰唤起的记忆又让她敏感起来。除掉她偶尔的哼声，这一场做得安静。她的心情也如此，没有高潮，意外的平静，舒服劲还莫名带来一股圆满感，从心底发出“真好啊”的感慨。库丘林有些意犹未尽，结束后还吻了她好几回，但似乎是累了，情绪高涨也没再做出别的举动。现在这一瞬间，她觉得满足，没有得失的忧虑。她看着库丘林的脸，突然安下心来。

其实自己很想他，只是之前过分忙碌，根本没有意识到。现在沉下心来，才发觉自己到底多记挂这张脸，恨不得此刻再久一些。

所以到底怎么回事，明明没有喝酒，自己却有种醉醺醺想不清楚事情的感觉。她看着库丘林的脸，怕不是被这个人身上的酒气传染了。库丘林也在看她，有些疲惫，表情深沉又掩不住底下的喜悦。她笑了，问他怎么今天那么开心。

“我还以为你失恋了很难过，要我出来陪你散散心呢。”

“我怎么就失恋了？”库丘林抚摸她的脸，“和你在一起我很开心而已。”

“……你是不是喝醉了？”

明明只是身心都得到满足的原因而已。

“就这点酒还差得远呢，”库丘林把她抱住，“太久没见你，想得要死了。”

她挑挑眉，“这句话你对多少个女人说过？”

库丘林极少跟她说情话，这两回倒是让她意外。说情话的时候，他总会故意凑到她耳根，一字一句，从耳腔灌进，钻破喉咙，好让这些话一路跑到心里去。不当真是骗人的，如果一开始就认为是假的，那怎么会往心里过呢。

又或者是，一早便知道他说的话都不可能，反而记得更清楚了。

库丘林的红眸盯着她，“觉得这话太腻了？”

“太过了，”她想了想，“你承认一下你满脑子只剩下肉欲就好了。”

库丘林笑声低沉，“嘛，这个的确是，你太好看了。”

“只有你，”库丘林在她耳边呢喃，“我从始至终想的只有你一个人。”

她笑了笑，把想说的话都往肚子里咽。她本该高兴，自己想念的人同样在想念自己，但是，谁能告诉她，这到底是假话还是真话？如果是客套话，那未免让人伤心。如果是真话，又同样让她难过。有些话往心里过了，时间久了，慢慢地，就有了地位。可是库丘林不一样，打一开始，这人就在自己心里了。库丘林不断给她心里那颗种子洒水施肥，她要怎样才能稳稳当当地藏住这一切，不带一分一毫的杂念，在他面前笑得矜持，大方地接受这些挑逗，又妥当地拒绝，或者优雅地回击，成熟得不再像一个小姑娘，最后潇洒如他，能抽身离开，不伤自己分毫。

到底要如何是好。

她该觉得高兴，库丘林说，他在想自己。

你信吗？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的逻辑不通，我也不知道我在写peach

被窝是感情的温床，肌肤赤裸相贴，她在被窝里硬生生被热醒。她迷糊醒来，试图推开身旁热乎乎的人，无果。这人睡着了也不肯放开她，挣扎开时他的手臂又搭了过来，她寻思着自己是不是成了他的抱枕，由着他的手臂搭在自己腰上，叹了口气，转过身来安静地看着他熟睡的脸。她不记得自己和库丘林认识多久了，平日里完事后自己总是第一个睡过去的人，至于库丘林是什么时候睡着的，她并不知道。如果他躺在自己身边，整个被窝都是暖烘烘的，冬日里最适合不过，导致她无比依赖，这比多盖几层被子来得实在。她一向睡得踏实，极少做梦，偶尔会像今天这样醒过来，看到他在自己身边，又继续睡下去。

明明最开始认识的时候，醒来时他不一定在自己身边，后来这样的事再没发生过，以至于总让自己有种窃喜感，库丘林的怀抱有着无法比拟的安心感。有些晚上，他们并不会做，但是库丘林还是执意地要来找她和她过夜。比如明知她正在生理期，她拒绝了和库丘林的见面，这个男人会不按规矩出牌地跑来她家，美名其曰借宿，然后舒舒服服地躺在床上，她只能无奈地叹气，接着他就会一边得逞地笑着一边亲吻爬上床的她。再比如，这人会带着一脸倦容躺在她大腿上，拉下她讨几个吻，她会问发生了什么，库丘林偶尔会抱怨几句工作上的事，又或者会摇摇头说没事，咬着她耳朵说想见见你，接着又是一番亲吻。

到底是多喜欢从女人身上得到安慰，肉体就能满足，又自私得可爱，就算她再怎么说不给，他总有办法绕一个圈让自己如愿以偿——不过也不能全怪他，毕竟一个巴掌拍不响，自己对着他就会心软也是个坏毛病。要不是自己过分好说话，这人也不会欺负自己欺负上瘾。

像这样能好好看他睡容的机会倒是不多，她会赖床，基本上都是库丘林把她喊起床的，而且她的赖床只有库丘林能收拾得了。她笑了一下，看着他的脸发呆，胡子倒是剃得干净，估计是被自己抱怨过留胡子亲起来不舒服。没休息好，眼下还能隐隐看到乌青。立香感到困的时候又突然觉得冷，不争气地重新钻到他怀里，库丘林还是睡着，似乎是习惯，他无比自然地重新抱住她，还抚摸起她的脊背。她心一颤，闭上了眼。

还是不要再想了。

重新睡下去倒是睡得很很死，连着昨晚那些奇怪的想法都记不太清，醒来时太阳都快晒到屁股。她伸手去够放在床头柜上的手机，屏幕上显示着快11点，还显示了一大堆自己看不懂的通知和邮件，她才意识到自己拿的是库丘林的手机。两个人手机一样，也不爱用手机套，默认壁纸也没改，不小心拿错对方手机的事总会发生。她把手机放下，盯着他好一会，想着他到底是干了点什么才会累到睡到现在都没醒过来。刚想抚弄他被压得东倒西歪的头发，库丘林就晃晃悠悠醒过来了，把她压倒在自己身下，问她自己睡了多久。

“快半天了，要到中午了。”

“居然睡了那么久，真难得。”

“很累吗？我很少见你会睡那么久。”

“嗯，”库丘林坐起来，“太忙了，好几天没睡好觉了。”

库丘林抱着她磨蹭了一番，她只好抱着他的脑袋安抚他——看来真的是累得不轻。出门时两个人又拿错了手机，立香接通电话时，对方迟疑了一会，女孩子的声音轻柔而客气，问库丘林先生在不在。这不是她的手机，她把手机递过去给库丘林时，他惊讶地接过电话，从裤兜里掏出了她的手机还给她。

她的眼皮颤了颤，突然神经过敏起来，但似乎这也说不上是什么事。把自己的手机放好抬起头来时，库丘林正看着她，嘴里说着文件放在办公室第几层的书架上，笑着牵着她的手，领着她去吃饭。

“刚刚那个电话是工作上的事？还没处理好的话，要不要提前回去？”

“不用。那是我助理给我打来的，有些活我不想干，扔给她去做了，我昨晚忘了回复她给我发的邮件，不是什么大事。”

“嗯。”

“立香。”

“嗯？”

库丘林看着她，有些无奈地笑了，“你不要想太多。”

“……嗯。”

吃完饭库丘林又带着立香四处走了走，都是些新鲜的东西，还带着她尝了下这边的特产。本来库丘林就擅长察言观色，很多时候她还没说出口对方已经体贴地准备好一切，熟练得过分，不过也因此省去了很多不必要的麻烦。女生本来就有很多事不好说出口，尤其是面对异性，能够有这么一个细致入微的男人在，她也懒得再去操心什么。天黑的时候，有人说起镇上今天开始会有雪洞祭，库丘林问她，要不要走一圈。

“据说，雪洞可以连接未来和过去，有想要实现的愿望，可以告诉神明大人。”

晚上也没有安排，雪洞祭她还是第一次听闻。虽然快初春了，但雪还在下，从山上走下来时，她看到了镇上大路两旁都是被堆起的小雪洞，隐约看得见从里面透出的暖光，一路蜿蜒而下，远看仿佛是洒落了一地的星辉，一颗心顿时充盈起来，也感到了温暖。库丘林和她说雪洞里放的是蜡烛，还有一些更大的能容下好几个人的雪洞。她觉得新鲜，四处走来走去，这里瞧一眼，那里看一看，不知不觉心情也变好起来，拉着他说了些开心话。搁在平时她很少主动和库丘林说什么，这回倒是被镇上的气氛感染了。昨晚吃饭时见到的高中生们也在，好不热闹。说到底也只是个祭典，人来人往，来来去去也无非那些活动。库丘林帮她要来了木牌，她思索了好一会儿才在上面写上自己的愿望，再挂回桩上。有戴着面具的工作人员一一把木牌收走，搬到桥上，湖心上有个小平台，所有人的木牌被哗啦啦地倾倒在上面。这么多愿望，也不知道何时神明大人才会听到她小小的心愿，只怕是忙不过来吧。

“要去放蜡烛吗？当是个纪念。”

“好，”她看着库丘林，“你之前来过这里吗？”

“上次来是快十年以前的事了，我都快不记得了。”

华灯初照，映衬着雪地里这一片的暖光，倒有种惊心动魄的浪漫感。有人清出一条路，说要抬轿到湖心点火，这是最后的仪式。她看着轿子里穿着和服的女人点燃了收集起来的所有木牌，火苗窜天，在这夜幕之中格外显眼。

“这里的人说，木牌被点燃了，神明就会听到人间的愿望，你写了什么愿望？”

她摇头，“不能说，说了就没法实现了，还是把它们交给神明大人好了。”

“关于什么的？”

“我不能说。”

“一点都不行？”

“一点都不行。”

库丘林耸耸肩，没有继续追问下去，在这被火光映衬的晚上紧紧握着她的手，移开了视线，似乎在想别的事。怎么了吗，她想着，到底是怎么了，她隐隐觉得哪里不对，然而她笨拙无比，向来不擅长替他排忧解难，想了想，问他要不要回酒店休息。库丘林说好，他累了，回去他们可以一起泡个温泉。

酒店的冰箱里摆着各式各样的饮品，库丘林拿出来放在池边。她图新鲜，拿起了果酒尝了一口，觉得好喝，酸酸甜甜，酒精味不重。库丘林把头发绑起来，坐在她对面看着她举着酒罐喝酒。不是第一次赤裸相见，这回她反而被盯得不自在，扁了扁嘴说你别看了，他只是笑，她有些喝上头，于是赌气地背过身去，趴在池边继续喝着酒。不知道什么时候库丘林走了过来，拿走了手里的酒瓶子要她别再喝。她正兴在头上，觉得不满，立刻要抢过他拿走的酒。

“只剩下最后一口啦……”她动了动脚，然而已经使不上力气，差点狼狈地摔进池子里，库丘林扶了她一把，“你别喝了，看看你醉成什么样了。”

她耍起性子，说自己就要喝酒，此刻她对酒的执念强于一切，闹着要喝那最后一点酒。在温泉里泡了太久，她被热气熏得看不清人，整个人晕晕沉沉，靠在库丘林身上，念叨着要喝酒，又说了点什么，自己都不记得，只记得很后来，库丘林的吻里带着果酒的味道，唇齿相交，连吐息都染上了同样的酸甜味。她什么都顾不上，只是环着库丘林的脖子，努力地在他的吻里搜刮剩下的每一滴酒。

库丘林停止了这个接吻，稍微拉开了两个人的距离，她舔了舔嘴巴，又凑上去继续和他接吻，想要更多。库丘林回应得猛烈，她招架不住，脑子成了一片浆糊，搞不懂到底自己是想喝酒还是想要他的吻。库丘林，她心里默念着，库丘林，库丘林，怎么会有那么迷人的男人？

她是想他的。

很想他。

非常想他。

她捧着他的脸，抚摸着面前正在注视着自己的这个人。呼吸滚烫，库丘林正用轻柔的力度揉着她的耳朵，带着挑逗和安抚的意思。她闭上眼靠近他，额抵额，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，吐息交织，直到库丘林的吻覆上她的灵魂，她的意识泯灭在这过分热情的吻里面，大脑在这一刻跳闸，她彻底跳到了另一个世界。

库丘林。

醒来时她意识到自己断片了，不算彻底，但忘掉了一大半该有的片段，隐约记得那些缠绵不断的吻，颤栗，热度，留下来的是浑身的酸痛和过分索取的满足后的疲惫，起码醒来的时候，她根本不想离开床。太累了，宿醉和纵欲过度夹杂的感觉不好受。她睁开眼，今天天气不错，比昨天更好些，窗帘拉了一半，阳光被窗帘和墙壁隔成一小块投射在她和库丘林身上，库丘林正在身边睡得平稳。她腰酸背痛，腿都使不上劲，只好挣扎着换了个姿势平躺着让自己舒服些，想发出声音时才发现自己声音都哑了，什么都说不出来。这么一折腾，库丘林彻底醒了，把头埋在她的肩膀，问她要不要起来。

——关键是现在的自己根本起不来，她没有力气去解释。库丘林似乎是看出了她的窘迫，笑着重新把她抱进怀里，“那就再躺会，我们还有很多时间。”

她重新闭上了眼，顺着疲惫又重新睡了下去，再醒来时依旧觉得累，库丘林问她要不要泡个温泉。她想了想，也是，现在也没有别的更好的办法来缓解疲劳了。等她爬出温泉照镜子时才发觉，库丘林在她身上留了好几个吻痕。她无言地盯着镜子里的库丘林，抱怨也没用，毕竟事成定局，之后她只能抹上遮瑕膏，在众人面前掩饰这些痕迹。库丘林对此似乎颇为得意，他一边笑着一边用指腹摩挲着那些痕迹，慢慢地变成了逗猫似的抚摸她的下巴。明明这人也没打算走心，养宠物的姿态倒是做得齐全，就连占有欲也表现得明显，该说是雨露均沾还是过分熟练。尽管如此，立香还是由着他这么做了。她实在是累到懒得张口，被抚弄几下后边挪开了头。回去的车上库丘林一副放松而心满意足的模样，连说话语气都有些飘飘然。她垂下眼，男人在这种时候总是格外好懂，吃饱喝足后便该是这副模样，也不可能要求他们过多地回应什么，幼稚的只是身为女人的敏感的自己罢了。

“今晚就住在我家吧。”

库丘林说这句话的时候他们已经回到了市区，车停在红灯前，他伸出手抚摸她的侧脸，接着别好她的头发抚摸起她的耳廓。她别过头，顺便制止了这只手不安分的作恶。库丘林叹口气，“立香，看着我。”

她有些犹疑，还是听话地坐好。库丘林抚摸着她下颌，“你在想什么？”

她挪开视线，有些逃避，也没有说话。

“立香。”

“你可以找别的女人，”她小声地说道，“只是做爱的话，你不止我一个。”

“只有你一个，”库丘林回答得冷静，“我只有你一个。”

四目相对，库丘林的眼神过分认真，她移开了眼。

“才两天，你觉得我会满足吗？”

——当然不会了，他们都已经认识那么久了，她怎么可能会不知道库丘林骨子里对猎物的近乎偏执又无比温柔的占有欲，特别是像她这种过久没有触碰过的猎物，那些用来标记是自己的所有物的印记和时间，就这么一点是远远不会够的。这人脑子里怎么想的，她多少有点底。

“立香，”他蹙眉，又似乎带着几分妥协，“我真的很想你。”

最后她还是心软得不行，跟着库丘林回到他家里，暖气开得足。随便收拾了一下，她套了个睡裙就准备上床睡觉。全身乏力加上下半身的作痛，现在自己的脸色估计看起来好不到哪里去，她只想一觉睡到天明，更何况明天她就要继续上班。她揉了揉太阳穴，伸手推开准备压上来的库丘林，“不行，我不想做了。”

“我没说要做。”库丘林挠挠鼻尖，撩开她的裙摆，立香立马弹了起来，瞪大了眼。

“你想怎样？”她皱眉，连语气都变得不善，本来又困又累，怒火一下子冲了上头。这人是要干什么，平时自己的确会因为被她哄到心软又会和他做，但只要自己一口咬着说不做，库丘林也不会碰她。这回去了趟俄罗斯回来倒是越发变得野，连话都不听。还是说打一开始她对于库丘林的存在意义就真的只是性索取而已？那为什么老要这么粘着自己，因为自己脾气好好拿捏么？

这么想着突然又变得委屈，她颤着声音叹气，松开手，重新躺回去，捂着眼，“随你便吧。”

她快哭了，她不知道要怎么描述这种复杂又矛盾的心情，心软是自己不对，她也想过稍微硬气一点，又卑微地希望自己会因为什么在他眼里是不一样的那位，幼稚而天真。她不觉得这个世界会多美好或者多残酷，或者说她根本没有什么绝对的善恶观念，所以活到现在，她都抱着比较中立的态度去看待事物。直到碰到库丘林，一切都在动摇，中立地看待他自然没什么，问题是自己的直觉叫嚣着，总在暗示着自己天秤只会往不好的一端倾斜。她尽力克制自己不要想太多，在他面前乖巧听话，因为除了听话懂事一些，她根本不知道要在库丘林面前怎么做才能让她不会觉得得不偿失。她无非是想要一个对自己而言的好结果而已。

可是库丘林是对的，她需要这些，她需要的正是库丘林给予的这种被占有的感受，于是彻底地服从于他的摆布，然后拙劣地从中获取库丘林对于身为尤物的女性，不仅限于她身为个体的，对于这个群体的那几分怜爱。这种感受，只有库丘林才能给她，别人都做不到，只有他才是自己最想拥吻的那个。

太难了，喜欢他好难，被他喜欢也好难。抱着无谓的希望去等待让这一切变得更加绝望，打一开始，你根本就拿不准库丘林所谓的“喜欢”是什么样的喜欢，语言可以卖关子，现实可以伪装，到头来，谁先陷下去谁先输。她输得一败涂地，又狼狈地维持着最后一点尊严，紧紧地守着自己的秘密，不让它从自己口中泄露半分。

只要不开口，那么一切都可以归根到最根本的欲念，哪怕喜欢也可以归根于欲念，没关系，因为这又是后话了。

“我没说要做，”库丘林重复了一遍，也跟着叹了口气，撩开裙摆后温柔地脱下了她的内裤，“你别乱动，我给你上个药。”

她惊讶于他的贴心，还是不想搭理他，库丘林看着她赌气的样子，颇为无奈。他的指尖碰到了自己的阴户，带着一股凉意和粘意，接着他慢慢把那黏糊糊的玩意推开，“昨晚最开始时你一直喊疼，还哭了。今天还是很难受的样子，你一直不说，一整天看着都不太对劲。”

能不难受吗，她难受到要死了。她咬着唇，试图蹬开一直专心盯着自己的下半身库丘林，库丘林一把抓住她不安分的脚，给她重新整理好衣物，“还生气吗？”

库丘林抬头看她时，眼神平静，的确不像在骗人。那么一瞬间，她的眼泪哗啦啦地流了下来。库丘林完全没想到她会哭，有些失措，抱着她问怎么还被气哭了。她抱着他肩膀流着眼泪，一句话都说不出来。又是这样，每一次她都要气馁的时候，库丘林突如其来又给她点什么奇怪的好意，要她误解也不是，不误解也不是。她觉得又好气又好笑，压根不知道为什么，情绪来得古怪，眼泪就跟着稀里哗啦掉个没完没了。

怎么能这样呢，这人总是这么赤裸又温柔地对待她，轻而易举地看破她，接着体贴地安抚她，嘴上还说着什么花哨又直白的话，谁受得了他这一套。她哽咽，眼泪全抹到他衣服上。库丘林半天说不出好听的哄人的话，来来去去无非是别哭了，是我不好云云，十足十吃了个瘪。她接过纸巾把脸擦干净，还很糗地打了个嗝，说了句对不起。

她我总是猜不透库丘林到底想对她做什么，觉得自己的价值无非是自己还算年轻的肉体罢了。如果有更好的出现，很快她便会被替换掉。

“怎么就对不起了呢？”

她摇摇头，表示自己不知道。

“勉强女人做不愿意做的事可不是一个男人该做的。”库丘林别好她的头发，“立香，你要信得过我。”

“你信不过。”

“我在你心里印象就这么差吗？”

她脾气一横，“差不多吧。”

库丘林笑了，“嗯？”

她不知道要做出何等回应才好，库丘林握着她的手，“告诉我，你现在在想什么？”

她看着他的眼，喃喃道，“我在想我是不是对你太心软了。”

明明理智告诉自己不能再继续这样下去了，可是还是忍不住对他好起来。

“觉得对我太好了？”

“大概，稍微有点。”

库丘林失笑，语气有些失落，“这样啊。”

“没关系，但是你要相信我，相信我不会欺骗你，不会做让你难堪的事。”

这又是什么空头支票？为什么要在这个时候说出这些话？她搞不懂库丘林，库丘林再说什么她都听不进去了，她猜不透他到底怎么想的，正因为这样的诺言总是来得太及时，甚至像是一颗定心丸，要她不要多想，让她知道他很在乎自己，令她明白他真实地，掏心掏肺地在对她好。太狡猾了，怎么自己永远都是被看透的那个呢？

他们没再说话，库丘林望着她的眼，似乎是在安抚她，之后俯下身子和她亲吻，之后叹了一口气。

“如果可以，我倒是希望你能对我再心软一些。”

“是吗？”

库丘林点了点她蹙起的眉心，“我认真的。”

她愣了会，一时之间不知道该如何回应，库丘林把头埋在她的颈窝，鼻息挠得她痒痒的。过了一会儿，库丘林从她怀里抬起头看她，眼底全是她看不懂的深沉。她瞧着库丘林，觉得有些害臊，库丘林只是捏了捏她的腰。

“会不会觉得我很任性？”

“不会，挺好的。”

“……”

“还有，你永远没有和我说对不起的必要。”

立香伸手去抚摸他的脸，库丘林也由着她，咬了咬她的手指头，她笑了笑，没想到对面也是个小孩样，库丘林看到她笑了才舒坦了那么一些。他们重新抱在一起，库丘林的鼻尖抵着她的后颈，很低很低地又说了一遍，“我很想你。“

“很想很想。“

她握住库丘林环在她腰上的手，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

其实她早就沉陷下去了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯对话流，能get到多少就是多少了，每个人理解不一样，最近心态变化所以改动了一部分，又是另一个意思了

库丘林把她留在自己家里两三天，之后又以沉默且温柔的方式再度动摇了她回自己家住的心。她心一软，如今又和库丘林躺在一个被窝里。库丘林的手轻轻搭在她身上，体热从后背传来，过分暖和。

“库丘林，你先松手……”

“嗯？”

和一个大暖炉一起睡觉还盖两床被子，这个人脑子里到底在想什么，“我想起来收一下被子，太热了，你怎么那么暖和……”

库丘林让她别动，爬了起来把被子叠好，再塞进衣橱。等他重新钻回来被窝里时，被窝里已然没先前那么温暖，库丘林握住她的手，“刚刚还说热呢。”

“一会儿就会暖和起来了。”

这不是有个暖和得不行的人，让人喜欢得根本没有办法拒绝。

“搬来和我住吧。”

库丘林说这句话的时候正开着车送她回公司上班，她没反应过来，直到库丘林伸过手来逗弄她，“嗯？什么？”

“我说，搬过来和我一起住吧。”

刚睡醒没多久的她还有些迟钝，呆看着正在开车的库丘林。库丘林瞥过眼看她，她含糊说了句我再想想。提着装着高跟鞋的袋子坐电梯时，她才意识到，库丘林家已经有好些她的私人物品了。先不说库丘林本就喜欢往她家跑，一来二去自己家里也有不少他用的东西，整齐地收拾在一块。最近更多是她住在库丘林家里，两个人的关系已经有很长的一段时间，在他家过夜是再正常不过的事。久而久之，库丘林家里早就塞满了自己的东西，从衣服到鞋子，再从沐浴香薰到平日喝水的茶杯，还有两人共用的小物品。她今天本想穿着高跟鞋回公司，库丘林制止了她，说还是穿平底鞋舒服些，哪怕走动不多。得知她今天有比较正式的会议，便把高跟鞋装进袋子，让她以后放办公室里就好，有替换的话会舒服不少。

贴心之余又让她意识到，这和同居有什么区别？完全没有。虽然严格意义上两个人并没有天天呆在对方身边，但没办法否定的是，她已经习惯睁眼闭眼都是库丘林一个人了。库丘林甚至把这层关系挑明了，要她搬过来和他一起住。

想到这她头痛起来，什么时候开始事情会发展成这样？这并不是她想要的，刚开始两个人的关系仅限一夜，到现在已经变得暧昧不清，她想起昨晚库丘林的表白，他要她相信自己，这都什么和什么，关键是自己还真的听了进去。她又一次陷入了矛盾之中，她向来在库丘林面前别扭起来，库丘林也说她不坦诚。反而库丘林某种意义上对她坦诚得很，过夜这种事情有了第一次似乎会朝着越来越猖狂的方向发展，除去库丘林要出差加班，他似乎总爱往自己这边跑，或者拉着她往自己家跑。她一开始话不多，是因为自己不擅长应对库丘林这种男人，又担心自己过分的疑虑和无关痛痒的担忧会令他烦躁而厌倦，于是小心翼翼地克制着自己。这人总能把他人轻而易举看个透彻，耐心地慢慢套她的话，慢慢地她也会跟库丘林说起自己的事，并且在察觉到他有什么不妥时开口询问他，虽然库丘林只会抱着她蹭，大致说是公司的事，极少说得详细，又四两拔千斤说你吻一吻我就告诉你。

她当然不会因为这些事主动亲吻他，于是没再理睬，库丘林便会缠上来讨吻，没完没了，末了还会说一句，有你在真好啊，诸如此类的话。

——不光是性索取，自己似乎还因为女性的温柔而成了他什么奇怪的安抚药物。男人还真是过分，总把女人当作自己的温柔乡又不愿过多停留。说的就是他吧，每当他心满意足地要到了欲望的满足和心理的安抚，他就会离开自己，等到他重新需要自己后，他才会回到自己身边。

还说着要让自己相信他的这些话，怎么还能当真。她只是不想，或者是不甘心，顶着什么都没有的一个情人的名号做出这些事。

本质上也没有区别吧，情侣和情人这两者之间，总是有什么微妙的共同之处。

她的顾虑太多，不肯轻易放松。算了算日子，已经到自己生理期的日子，可是一点预兆都没有，甚至还在最危险的那几天跟他在一块，她有好好吃药，库丘林应该也有好好做好保护措施，可还是觉得不安心。直到看到内裤上一抹红，她总算松了一口气。

有惊无险。

下班时库丘林没再直接提起这件事，只提起说一起去超市买点东西，暗示意味十足。她抓紧了包，一下子不知如何回应。到了超市时两个人一起推着车走过一个又一个货架，她把棉条放进了推车，同样也在暗示他。库丘林倒是平静，问她晚饭想吃什么，顺便买些菜在冰箱放着。她不是挑食的人，便摇摇头说我都可以，你说了算。

“牛排，鱼肉？咖喱呢？”

她纠结了一下，还是选了牛排。库丘林在冰柜上打量了好一会儿，她托着腮看着库丘林，直到库丘林抬起身靠近她，“还有什么要买的吗？”

“没有啦。”

排队结账时有调皮的小孩从大人腿下穿过，她没站稳，库丘林再自然不过地把她揽住。孩子的母亲领着小孩来认错，库丘林也一直没放开手，直到抢在她面前结了帐。打包后东西后一人拎着一个袋子，库丘林牵着她的手回到车上。走去车库的路上她终于忍不住，轻声地喊他的名字，库丘林应了声。

沉默了片刻后还是没法问出口，她又摇摇头，说没事。

“怎么了？”

“……我饿了。”

库丘林笑了，“回去就做饭。我想顺路去取戒指，我送去保养了，不在手上不太习惯。”

“嗯。”

到了店里她在懊恼自己的别扭，想开口询问不假，但实在是不知要如何表达。库丘林似乎是熟客，刚进门便很快被其中一名店员认出，把他们领进店里，让他们稍等，这就去取戒指，并且礼貌地和她点头示意。等待的时候她低下头打量展示柜里的戒指打发时间，库丘林问道，“有喜欢的吗？”

她指了指其中一个，“这款挺好看的。”

如果是库丘林戴的话，这个应该会很合适他，她是这么想的。过宽的白银戒指面，中间凸出一行可以自由转动的轴环，上面有一颗小钻石，不算显眼，但是越看越喜欢，沉稳而大气。她突然明白库丘林为何会钟情于这个牌子，实在是再符合不过他的审美。

“那就试试吧。”

这并非是她的本意，她有些失措，库丘林显然是知道的，但是仍然坚持让她试戴，她有些慌乱，戒指戴上去有些偏大，于是又换了更合适的尺寸，库丘林握着她的指尖，“它很衬你。”

库丘林一直在打量着这款戒指，最后也没说什么，只是让店员把这一款记到他名下，之后再考虑。这事似乎就被这么抛在脑后，似乎只是无足轻重的插曲，直到睡觉前库丘林无心地问起她戒指的问题，“你喜欢吗？”

“为什么要问这个？”她觉得奇怪，又说不出哪里不对劲。

“就是问问，那款戒指我也挺喜欢的。”

“挺好看，”她伸出手，“中间那个转轴，我觉得挺有意思，还是第一次看见这样的设计。”

库丘林捏了捏她的手，打量起她的手指，她的手有些凉，库丘林反手握住，又伸手探了探她额头，“怎么体温突然那么低？冷吗?”

只是因为生理期的到来，她的体温稍微比平时低了那么一些，但还是在正常范围里。她说没事，以前也是这样，换来的是库丘林从头裹到脚的拥抱。

“这样呢？”

受不了了，这男人真的烦得要死，又死缠烂打又穷追不舍还不要脸到家了。她一边这么想着一边转了个身面对着他，可是真的好舒服，这种热度刚好是现在的她所需要的。实在是太暖和了，让人没办法拒绝，她再一次发出了同样的感慨。库丘林轻轻咬了咬她耳朵，她立刻敏感地软了半边身子，试图把他推开，“你别闹……”

“我知道。”

“我算是懂了，”她叹口气，“你就是喜欢把我当成你的抱枕……”

库丘林低低地笑了，“好像也没错。”

“好了。”她动了动，示意库丘林不用抱那么紧，不知怎么地又亲昵了一番，库丘林看进她的眼，她安静下来，空气在酝酿，她等着，等着库丘林即将要和她说的话。

只是一片沉默，什么都没有。

她咬咬唇，牵过他的手，“你没有什么要和我说的吗？”

他点点头，“有，有很多话，但是在你面前我反而不知道要说什么好了，而且似乎也不是合适的时候。”

她想了想，“那我先问？”

“也好。”

“为什么，想让我搬过来和你一起住？”

“因为我想和你呆在一起。”

她突然清醒过来，不知要做出什么回应，库丘林抱着她，似乎是在自言自语，又把话重复了一遍，“我只是想和你呆在一起。”

“……”

“我很想你。”

“这不是天天都在见吗，说什么呢？”她轻声说道，这都是他这段时间第几次说想自己了，“你最近是怎么了？”

还让人怪担心的。

库丘林笑了笑，在抚摸她的脸庞，“我只是实话实说。”

她苦笑一声，“又来了。”

“不骗人，童叟无欺。喜欢得紧，哪里舍得放手了。”

她没再说话，觉得疲惫，这些话太动人，耳边灌下去一路下到心房，她整颗心都在颤抖，莫名升起一股想哭的冲动。这都算什么，怎么突然之间就多了这么些情话。

“你要信我。”

上次库丘林怎么说来着，要她相信他。

“立香，搬过来一起住吧。”

“我不知道，库丘林，我不知道，我不想去想这个问题，”她深呼一口气，还是说了出来，“我很害怕。”

害怕这一切都是假的。

“我知道，所以我更不想让你走，”他凑过来蹭了蹭她，“是不是觉得这样很卑鄙？”

她笑了笑，点点头，“听着好过分。”

库丘林也笑了，“那可怎么办呢，我真的不想放你走。”

“你什么时候这么烦人了？”

“最近吧。”

她闭上眼没再说话。

“一起住呗。”

“我再想想。”

库丘林把她抱得更紧，“那想清楚前就先别走了。”

“耍赖？”

“作弊比较干脆。”

“那不理你了。”

“我错了，别不理我。”

“不和你闹了，我累了，肚子不舒服。”

库丘林调整了姿势，让她睡得舒服些，悉悉索索一通。房间一片漆黑，库丘林的手环在她腰上，她闭着眼，库丘林的声音便在这黑暗之中低低地传来。

“立香，陪我吧，留在我身边好了。”

“我想抱着你过将来。”

她背对着他，突然一哽咽，苦涩翻涌，一切都卡在喉咙，她说不出任何一句话。但是如果，如果现在她是一个人的话，她想，她一定会哭出来的吧。

但她知道，她又要对他心软了。

仅仅是因为这么一句话，库丘林说，他想和她过将来。

她怎么就傻到这地步。

傻到，连自己都要看不下去了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我爱你。”

库丘林变得比他想象中还要黏人，又或者说是烦人，并且朝着越来越烦人的方向发展。怎么能烦成这样，她吃个饭都要被他瞧个不停，她问库丘林为什么要盯个没完，对方也只是嘴甜地说因为你秀色可餐，对此她只能作出幼稚的反击，然而最多不过在睡觉前把整张被子卷走。这些微弱的反抗并没有太大的用处，他依旧会说一些让你一瞬间不知该作何反应的甜言蜜语，分不清真假。最近她情绪容易波动，无比敏感，外头还冷着，睡在一起时，被窝里的热度又会让她重新屈服在库丘林怀里，让他抚摸自己裸露在衣服之外的皮肤，最后昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

她开始后悔自己那一天晚上的心软，哪怕没有直接答应下来，两个人也心照不宣地没有再提起这个问题，她在库丘林家的逗留似乎间接表达了自己同意了他的邀请，愿意留在他身边，但是就连她自己都不清楚这到底是不是自己想要的。如果可以，她想逃走，飞快地离开他，至于逃走之后会怎样，那也是以后的事了。

她怎么可能会不喜欢库丘林的这些举动。她喜欢库丘林挽留她，抚摸她，往往这个时候库丘林的所有目光才会注视着自己，无比认真。如此温情她却没法完全放松下来心安理得地享受，交织的视线，气息，和温暖，这些虚无的东西是否能传递自己一分一毫的心意呢？她的想法幼稚地让人发笑，浪漫在这个过分现实的社会早应该被淘汰，再怎么虔诚的亲吻，似乎也吻不到他的灵魂，他总会是最先抽身而去的那个。多么残酷，可笑的是，偏偏因此，她心里便有了一块疤，弥补是不可能的，从此她再也不是完整的一个人。

工作平稳，算算日子也该有新项目下来。部长和达芬奇抱着两大叠文件笑眯眯地走过来，果不其然，五月中旬有新的娱乐公园要开张，规模极大，适合做推广，上头便决定在公园开张时开个游戏展。

“上次部门做得非常不错，年末的营销数据非常好看，所以……”

“时间来得及吗？现在都二月下旬了，五月中旬的展览。”

“来得及，别的部门比你们早知道。”

话还没说完，她的办公桌上哗啦啦多出一堆文案。她冷静地翻开了来看，显然公司早就有了这个打算，资料已经在各个部门翻滚了一遍最后才到他们手上。她这才想起先前去设计部门时，工程师在抱怨出新的项目多累人。

“所以其实是新游戏的发布加上游戏展吗……这也太累人了吧……”坐在自己斜对面的同事一脸无奈，“明明前段时间才疯狂加班啊，又要来了吗？”

还是自求多福。

一日忙碌下来，她甚至都忘了自己要回家这件事。到了正常下班的点时，库丘林给她打电话说自己行程有变动，可能要晚些来接她。她正在和宣传部门确认消息对接文件，说了句没关系，你先忙吧。很晚的时候，她又接到了库丘林的电话，她刚想说什么，库丘林先开口，“你们部门是在几楼来着？”

她一时无言，意识到这回库丘林没在车里等她，而是直接上楼找她了，“在21楼。”电话对面却没了回应，安静得过分，拿下手机一看，通话还在继续，“库丘林？”

这人该不会已经进了电梯了吧，她一边拿着手机一边匆忙往电梯走，电梯门刚好打开，库丘林也拿着电话，四目相对，两个人都愣了愣。库丘林先朝她挑挑眉，“看来我没记错，的确是21楼。”

“你怎么上来了？”

“上来接你下班，你是打算加班到几点？一起回家吧。”

他扬起了手机，她这才意识到自己呆在公司已经有段时间了，回去办公室把东西收拾好，被他牵着手走回车里。库丘林问起加班的事，她也只是嗯了一声，觉得疲惫，又叹了口气，闭上眼靠在座椅上。

车里安静了一会儿，库丘林缓缓把车倒进车位，“过几天，我要出差一趟。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“你不好奇我要去做什么吗？”库丘林似笑非笑地看着她。她一愣，一脸茫然地看着他，“什么？”

库丘林无奈一笑，似乎想说些什么，但还是作罢。她反而因为库丘林这么一问而纳闷起来，以往她都不会主动过问这些，如果她知道了，那更多是库丘林自己主动告诉她的。她突然觉得微妙，不知道库丘林到底在想些什么。

本以为一切都安定下来，不过都是假象。她算了算日子，自从他回来后两个人住一起将近两个月，和他在一起共度的日子被无限放大拖慢，以至于她觉得他们已经呆在一起有大半年了，每日每夜的相对，一切成了不起眼又让她无比依赖的习惯。比起他去俄罗斯的一个月，这两三天算不上什么，奇怪的是，她隐约地不太希望库丘林出差，虽然才两三天，但是她总觉得不太高兴。

——被这人惯坏了。如果是以前，在他去俄罗斯以前，库丘林跟她说自己要出去一段时间，她也只是平静地接受，不多问一句，本来这就是他的职业需求，他并不会长久地呆在哪个地方，或者是谁的身边。她十分清楚自己根本没有干涉他做任何事情的权利，哪怕她私下再怎么胡思乱想，她也没办法阻止库丘林想做或者要做的事情。现在，现在不一样了，她这是在干什么？到底是什么占有欲？她居然会因为这再小不过的事情感到不开心，甚至觉得，他要离开自己了。或许是最近这段时间库丘林一直在她身边出现，她有点松懈了，忘记了这个男人本来就不属于她这件事。

女人，真是容易被一时的温暖而蒙骗的生物。

然而今日她已经足够疲惫，加上下班已经很晚，吃过饭后简单收拾了一下后又对着电脑简化了一下数据，困倦得不行，爬上床的时候库丘林已经捧着书在等她。她躺下后叹了口气，库丘林伸手过来抚摸她的脑袋，“辛苦了。”

她嗯了一声，抱着被子蹭了蹭枕头，“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

“出差的事，你会介意我问你吗？”

“不介意，你想问什么都可以，不仅限于出差，什么事都可以问，你可以问我所有你想问的。”

是吗？她转过身看着面前的人，她真的可以问吗。库丘林总是会给人神秘感，但不是说他故意掩藏很多事，每个人都有自己的秘密，更多的是你看不清他这个人，他总会给人一股距离感，这种距离感似乎是天生就围绕在他身边的，哪怕他可以在某些事上极其坦诚，这让他人在他别的事上因为礼仪或者别的原因不会深究下去，哪怕再怎么好奇，也因为他一两句的打发而无法继续追问，只好作罢。

还是算了吧，她看着库丘林半边的脸藏在黑暗之中，余下一半浸在暖光之中，这时候的他看起来总是格外温柔，她只是这么安静地看着他，直到困意上来，她才合上了眼睛。她听到库丘林拉灯绳的声音，接着是被窝里衣褶的摩擦声，再然后是落在额上的一个吻。她觉得自己的心融成一片，不成形，被这般温柔包裹着。

“库？”

“去哪？”

“关西，转一圈就回来，要去见一些投资商，拉些赞助，三四天差不多了，我也不想呆太久。”

她没有力气再多说什么，只是把这记在了心上，再接着她便游离在睡梦的边缘，之后库丘林似乎又说了什么，她也听不清了。

既然两个人各自都有自己要忙活的事要干，也没什么继续追问的必要了。当然，她也不是什么有安全感的人，总会忍不住胡思乱想。库丘林送她上班之后就走了，家里剩下她一个人，每天忙里忙外之后没什么闲暇的精力再去管什么。库丘林家离自己公司近，她早出晚归，本来想回去自己家里住，最后还是因为加班的原因，败给了距离，继续窝在了库丘林家。库丘林每天晚上会给她发短信，然而聊得不多，简单的两三句又断了。她觉得库丘林似乎欲言又止，但是也没有继续追问下去。天气不似预期，突然就倒了一场春寒，她习惯了枕边一直有个大暖炉，一下子没留意，半夜硬生生被冻醒又睡回去，第二天醒来恍惚了了一天，有些头疼。她很快意识到自己感冒了，感冒症状不算严重，可是头疼得厉害，导致自己整个人都神志不清起来，晚上回到家她决定好好泡个澡。她还在浴池里泡着，接着就听到了浴室的敲门声，她下意识紧张起来，坐起来一看是无比熟悉的身影，她松口气，“进来吧。”

库丘林拉开了浴室门，她趴在浴池边上，整个人湿漉漉地看着他，“你回来了。”

库丘林蹲下来与她平视，“嗯，你怎么了？”

她摇摇头，“好像有些感冒了，你是不是提早了些回来？”

“嗯，是的，我提前了一天，”库丘林皱了皱眉头，手掌贴在她的前额，“怎么就感冒了？”

她被催促着吃药休息，于是只能垫着枕头看着库丘林走来走去收拾自己的出差带回来行李，以及一个小小的御守，说是手信，她想起身放在自己的手提包了，下一秒就打了个喷嚏。库丘林制止了她，重新让她躺进被窝里。

“我没有那么娇气的，我没事，”她叹口气，“你太紧张了，我真的没事的，你不用这么担心。”

“是吗？”

她看着库丘林的神色，“我觉得你现在在生气，总之很不高兴的样子。”

他挑挑眉，似乎是没想到她会这么说，末了又笑了笑，低声说道，“我没有生气，只是觉得心情有些复杂。”接着躺到了她身边，握住她下意识伸过来的手，“我只是对你感冒这件事觉得很惊讶，因为有点突然；知道你感冒是不小心着凉的，又觉得有点气，想责备你，但是也说不出口，因为你也不是不会照顾自己的人，肯定又是因为工作太忙了之类的云云。”

她该说什么呢，她下意识想说是因为被窝太冷了——但是这不能说，不能告诉他是因为自己习惯了他，绝对不能——她已经在短短的这一段时间里被驯服成温顺乖巧的，需要主人的猫了，明明在这之前她还不是这样的，哪怕再怎么贪恋他的温柔，也没有到这种地步。库丘林就像在养宠物，把她圈起来，让她接受，让她习惯。人会有依赖心理，比如现在的她。

她觉得自己中计了。

库丘林在亲她，她捧着他的脸，一时之间说不出话来。

“你在想什么？”

“——你是故意的吗？”

“是。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么要留我下来？”

“那先让我问你一个别的问题。”

“好。”

“你加班在忙什么项目？或者不是项目，类似的概念。”

“五月中旬，这边的一个游乐园要开业了，公司想趁这个机会顺便在里面开游戏展览和试玩会，连着四天，现在大家就开始着手准备了，而且预定发售的游戏也在行程里面，所以大家都在加班加点，不然很有可能赶不上。”

“那你不好奇我出差去干什么吗？”

“我问过，你说你要拉赞助……”

“其实本来这不是我要干的事。”

她眨了眨眼，“什么意思？”

“我去俄罗斯出差的时候，其实提前了差不多一个星期回来，朋友帮我顶住的，现在为了报答他，我把他的活接过来了。”

她不知道要说什么。

“其实我要在那里待更久，但是我待不住了，我必须要回来。”

他们看着对方，一片安静，她等着，她等着库丘林接下来的解释，她从来都不知道这些事，从来都不知道，但是库丘林什么都没说，只是肩膀送了下来，看着有些疲惫。

“你从来不会主动跟我说关于你自己的事，并且你从来不会追问我。”

“你以前也不会跟我说这些，我问你怎么了，你也不会给我交代清楚。”

“因为我一直在等你主动追问我，但你总是那么乖，让我觉得你什么都不在乎。”

“……我没有不在乎。”

她想对库丘林说的话根本数不清，要比天上的星星还多，还有那么无法用言语表达的，混沌的，模糊又纠结的感情。她没有勇气开口去说，库丘林的存在让她又安心又惶恐，生怕哪一句不对，他抬脚就要离开自己。

“我知道你在乎，你只是说不出口，但我只是希望你能说出来。”

她有些委屈，只是点了点头。

“立香，”他的声音软了下来，“我真的很想你。”

为什么自己会一直觉得他在骗自己呢？

她像只猫一样钻他的怀里，有些哽咽，她一直知道库丘林如何如何，才发觉自己老早被看个透彻。库丘林只是抱着她，安抚着她，然而她还是忍不住啜泣，紧紧地抓着他的上衣不放，她听到库丘林在说对不起，她只是摇摇头，其实这与他无关。等到她彻底平静下来时，库丘林像平时一样把她抱住，而后贴到她的耳边落下一个吻。热度源源不断地从背后传来，这一刻她什么都碰得到。

她又忍不住想哭，“库丘林？”

“嗯？”

“我也很想你。”

她似乎听到库丘林在很轻很轻地笑。

“我爱你。”

——不要再让我哭了，这是她第一个蹦出来的想法，然而她只是硬生生地憋住了自己的哭泣，她只是没想过，会在这种时候这种场合听到他说这句话。

“我知道，”她尽可能稳住自己的声音，“我也是。”

“我也爱你。”

比你爱我更加爱你。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概离你老婆答应你还差一千句“我爱你”的故事

她不太记得两个人是怎么开始的了，或许库丘林也不记得。她现在躺在库丘林身边，早上醒来的时候已经过了上班的点了，库丘林说帮她接了玛修的电话，让玛修给她请了一天的病假，然后打了个大大的哈欠，“有感觉好点吗？”

她点点头，两个人贴得近，她还没有彻底清醒过来，库丘林撑起半个身子俯视着她，发丝垂下来，她好奇地伸手摆弄，库丘林说她这样的举动像是一只猫，她问为什么，库丘林没有回答，只是在这之后握住了她的手亲吻了一下。他们看进互相的眼，什么也没说，只是安静地看着对方，直到库丘林俯下身子吻了吻她的额，“早安。”

她摸了摸自己的额头，眨眨眼，也回复道，“早安，库丘林。”

她觉得她应该就昨晚的对话作出什么回应，譬如他们应该探讨一些这段对话，聊聊天，或者有些什么行动上的改善，但现在看来似乎都不是什么绝佳的选择——他们之间能有什么好聊的呢？从最开始就是这样，一直以来两个人在肉体上过分亲密，在大多数事情上都默契地缄口不提，又因为这份默契和敏感很快察觉出对方一些微弱的信号，到了现在这一步，她觉得自己已经失去了最后一道防线，她还是开口承认了自己的感情，哪怕是库丘林先开口的。

狼狈。

她在咖啡机前给库丘林冲咖啡，她不是很热衷于此，库丘林每天早上都喜欢出门前喝咖啡，也不知道什么时候开始自己已经无比习惯干这件事。她盯着深褐色的液体好一会儿，只是放在了一边，转头给自己冲了一杯热可可。站在自己的库丘林盯着自己赤裸的脖颈若有所思，折返回自己办公间又绕到她身后，让她先别动，再接着围绕着脖颈传来的冰凉感让她意识到，库丘林在给她戴项链。她拿起来一看，是一条玫瑰金色的项链，坠饰是一个圆环，中间镶上了珍珠母，很小巧精致——她叹口气，“库丘林？”

“之前看到的，玫瑰金比较衬你的发色，很早之前就想送你了，”他把她的头发理好，拿起咖啡喝了一口，“你没加糖吗？”

她一时之间不知道该如何回应库丘林，她当然记得库丘林喝咖啡喜欢加什么，她从未开口问过，只是无意他在每次醒来的早晨的举动一遍一遍地重复，怎么可能会忘掉这些。

“我忘了。”

“没关系，偶尔这样也好。”

“我不可以收下。”

她甚至不知道为什么库丘林要送她。

“立香，你值得这一切。”

是在酒吧的初遇。

没记错的话，应该是某次公司的聚会，结束之后大家一起去了酒吧喝酒，在离市区稍微远一些的地方，不算偏僻，酒吧布置得很有格调，大家都在喝酒聊天。当晚似乎是有什么小型的聚会，稍微有些热闹，不少人都轮着上台唱歌，都是相当棒的人。她坐在吧台，酒是同事推荐给她的。老板因为她是新面孔，过来搭讪了几句，被同事笑着挡回去。她也当作是几句玩笑话，没有放在心上。趁着空隙，她出门想透口气，起身的那一瞬她瞥到了准备从门口进来的库丘林。

现在想来不过是惊鸿一瞥，却动魄惊心，足以勾起惊天骇浪。库丘林显然也留意到了她，只是微微勾了勾嘴角，眉眼都带了几分温柔，绅士地帮她推开门等着她。她匆匆收回目光，忘了自己是以怎样的姿态朝他点头微笑然后离开，只记得自己全身的血液都涌了上来，脸红心跳到自己忘记现在冬天还没彻底过去，她穿得不多，不该在外面呆那么久。

到底要怎么形容这种感觉，仿佛是一声惊雷，她感到了光，接着是凝结的土块细微的裂开声，心里面有颗种子突然完全不受她控制地抽根发芽。她觉得自己在颤抖——事实上的确如此，等她重新回去之后，库丘林正巧坐在她的座位旁边，和老板有说有笑，似乎是很熟的样子，看到她回来也只不过稍微拉大了微笑的弧度。

她想，这样的感觉大概是被称为暗涌，明明什么也没有，明明只是一些细微不过的举动，偶尔投过来的眼神，一些调笑话，一些低低的笑声，一些莫须有的接触，她能清楚地感觉到自己脸上的热度和胸膛之下的跳动。她的心思早就从和朋友的对话飞走，只是握着酒杯，听着老板调侃着他怎么今晚想起会过来，已经好久不见了云云，并且捕捉到了他的名字。她心里面默念着这个有些拗口的名字，直到朋友说要去个洗手间离开一下。她突然因为自己要独身一人而慌乱起来，只好紧张地抿了一口酒。

“这种酒还是喝慢点比较好，”库丘林朝她说了句，她撇过头来，库丘林又笑着用自己的酒杯指了指她的酒杯，稍微往她这边凑了一点，“容易上头，你刚刚已经添了一杯了。”

“哎，是吗？”她看着手里的酒，“我不是很了解，这是朋友推荐的，老板也推荐了。”

“那你朋友挺有眼光的，是个好酒，你喜欢吗？”

“我不是经常喝酒的人，”她有些不知道怎么接话，“所以觉得还不错，你的呢？你在喝什么？”

他似乎是没猜到自己会这么询问，笑容逐渐扩大，“就是普通的洋酒，纯的轩尼诗而已，弗格斯的私藏，不知道他在哪整回来的好东西。”

她撑着头，有些微醺，继续等着他的解释。他看着她，“是第一次来吗？弗格斯跟我说他没有见过你。”

“嗯，是第一次，”她想了想，“老板还挺热情的。”

他哈哈大笑起来，她看着他的眉眼，感觉有些遥远，直到他学着自己也伏在吧台上，脸对着脸，“他确实是那样的人，而且你的确长得很可爱。”

她还是第一次听到如此直白的话语，忍不住脸红心跳的同时也笑了笑，“是吗？”

他也跟着她笑了，“嗯，我想应该是吧。”

库丘林去公司了，她回了一趟自己家。明明说是自己家，却已经很久没回来过，她自然不过地把里里外外都收拾了一遍，顺带在附近的超市买了点菜，估摸着玛修会在大概多晚的时候过来敲门——以玛修的性格，得知她感冒应该会过来探望，并且拦都拦不住，她也已经习惯了玛修这种举动。择菜的时候又在打腹稿，玛修估计是吃惊的，她没有去询问库丘林具体在电话里说了什么，她知道库丘林的存在，但是她还不知道自己和库丘林的关系，就连她自己都不知道要怎么定义的关系，现在又该怎么给旁人解释。

炖的汤冒着热气咕噜咕噜地响着，她小心翼翼地打开锅盖，皱着眉思考为什么自己下意识煮的是库丘林爱喝的汤，又想起其实在和库丘林认识之前她的厨艺并没有那么好，然而库丘林两面极端，该精致时什么都会照顾到位，该粗犷的时候也相当豪放，又能把她照顾妥帖。耳熏目染，就连自己许许多多的习惯都带着他的影子，这都是无意识无知觉的东西，包括做饭也是。

他真的对自己很好，她很清楚这一点，甚至好得过分了。同居是他的要求，也因此他从未开口问过她和自己平摊任何费用，有些时候她觉得他大可不必如此，也表示过自己该出这份钱，但是库丘林总会委婉地拒绝掉，也不给她任何机会以别的方式偿还。她不是给不起这份钱，只是库丘林从不愿收下，甚至莫名生出一种亏欠感。对此，她还发过信息给弗格斯，委婉地问起这件事，弗格斯只是说，他是真的怕自己对你还不够好，仅此而已。

然而，到底为什么自己还是信不过。

玛修来的时候天已经黑透了，顺带给她带了一点慰问品，是在新开的甜品店买的蛋糕，理由是前辈感冒了应该很辛苦，吃点甜的会开心一些。她笑着收下，让她先坐下，饭还没煮好。

“真是不好意思呢，明明是过来探望的，但还要前辈给我做饭。”

“没关系的，麻烦你过来探望我，”她给玛修端了一碗汤，“我也没有那么严重，只是稍微有些兆头，已经没什么事了。倒不如说是因为不小心睡过头了才用感冒这个借口。”

对话暂停了一下， 她瞄到了玛修的欲言又止，但也没追问下去，只是问她能不能帮忙把菜递过来一下，话题又如此跳过，两个人又聊起了别的，直到听到门铃响起。玛修觉得惊讶，问那可能是谁。

她想不到除了库丘林以外还会有谁在外面，库丘林低下头看着她，“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”

玛修在她身后呆住，库丘林抬起头看到她，也不意外，朝玛修微笑，对着她又说了一遍，“晚上好。”

晚饭进行得很安静，她知道她可爱的后辈并没有这样的经验，加之她本人也不知道要开口说什么，除去库丘林问她今天有感觉好一点吗以外，大家什么都没说。吃完晚饭后玛修说要帮忙洗碗，被他们两个人一起制止了。她看着玛修正襟危坐的样子反而觉得有些好笑，“怎么那么紧张呢？又不是没见过他。”

“我只是没想到前辈和库丘林先生已经发展到现在的地步……所以前辈和库丘林先生是已经确定关系了吗？”

“也不全是吧。”

“不是吗？”

“大概不是。”

“为什么不是？”

“不一定要明确地说出口然后进入一段关系才算‘在一起’吧，”她有些无奈，“大概，也许，可能我们也算是‘在一起’的关系。”

她没有办法对玛修说出口，或者是对任何一个人说出口，也不想要谁发现这件事和这段奇怪的关系，现在这样就可以了，她只是不想让太多人关心这件事，然后听无数个她自己在心底都无比清楚的道理：你不应该这样，你应该及时止损，你应该离开他，你应该如何如何——这些她又何尝不知道呢，然而为了到了实际选择之际，所有东西都是另一回事。

夜晚很长，库丘林聊了几句后被别人叫到了别的卡座里，她继续维持着同样的姿势撑着脑袋在桌子上等着同事回来。他说得没错，这个酒确实很容易上头，她现在已经昏昏沉沉，有人过来搭讪，恰好朋友也回来了，她礼貌地拒绝后也去了一趟洗手间清醒了一下。出来时正好碰上要拐去后门的库丘林。对方只是对她笑了笑，说了句你好呀。

“你去哪？”

“出去吸口烟，要来吗？”

她没有立刻回答，库丘林拿钥匙开门后也给她留了个空，她想了想，还是神差鬼使地跟了过去。门缓缓地关上，小巷子里只有一盏昏暗的路灯，她循着人影找到了在吞云吐雾的库丘林。库丘林看到她时，只是很温柔地笑了笑，对她伸出了手。

是要干什么吗？她也伸手过去，接着被库丘林轻轻地拉近了距离。库丘林丢掉烟，低下头打量她的脸，低声说道，“你的脸很红。”

她闻得到他身上的烟味，有点苦，混合着一股她从来没有闻过的香水，有些厚，是木质香调。两个人距离极近，额头都快贴在一起，她轻轻地嗯了一声，“酒。”

库丘林单手抱着她，目光如水，她现在才借着如此亲近的距离打量他的脸庞和眼眸，小心翼翼地抚摸着，默默地在心底感慨这个人到底是有一双多好看的眼睛。她觉得热，耳朵在发烫，眼皮也是温热的。库丘林贴上她的额，来回蹭着她的鼻尖，对她的举动只是低低地笑了，“名字？”

“立香，藤丸立香。”

“立香，”他重复了一遍，似乎在咀嚼她的姓名，“立香，”他接着喃喃道，“立香。”

在他吻下来之前，她闭上了眼睛。

一开始是停在表面的拥吻和吮咬，力度不重，浅尝辄止，他会停下来看她的反应，确定她能接受之后一点一点的深入，唇舌交缠，他以极度温柔又霸道的方式霸占了她整个口腔，又升起一股奇妙的舒适感和满足感，酥酥麻麻的，以至于她忍不住扶着他的脸，仰着头笨拙地回应库丘林娴熟的吻技。她什么都想不起来，只是一味地继续和他亲吻，那种电流感快将她麻痹，此刻她只想继续靠近一些。可能是因为喝了酒的缘故，她格外专注于此。两个人身子贴着身子，库丘林以细小的弧度拱动着自己的身子在蹭她，接着在她的脸颊上落下一串吻，一路往后，开始温柔地亲吻她的耳朵。她发出了奇怪的哼声，整个人软软地倒进他的怀里，库丘林抱着她，感觉像是哄小孩又笑了起来，“真是大胆啊，立香。”

她想，可能是因为自己喝醉了，但是她没有说出来。她很幼稚地蹭他的脸，接着又热烈地亲吻起来，这一次库丘林比先前更激烈一些，倒有种攻城掠池的气势，结束时她觉得自己肺叶里最后一丝氧气都被他压榨掉，只能捧着他的脸喘气。库丘林看着她在笑，“你还是一只雏鸟呢，立香。”

“嗯？”

库丘林笑容逐渐扩大，“没什么，知道我是谁吗？”

她点点头，“库丘林？”

“再喊一遍。”

“库丘林。”

接着他们又继续亲吻起来，库丘林的吻一路往下，解开了她衬衣的几颗扣子，她打了个冷颤。这场亲热是被开门声打断的，弗格斯的身影出现在门口时，库丘林正在啃咬她的脖子，她的脸红得快沸起来了，眼睛都是湿漉漉的，“喂库丘林——你可适可而止啊，小姑娘要回家的——小姑娘，你朋友的车到了，再不回去她可要着急了——你们两个啊，知道在外面呆多久了吗？也不嫌冷。”

看样子老板已经对这样的场景见怪不怪了。库丘林帮她整理衣服，他什么都没说，留意到她的目光时也只是朝她一笑，接着问她要了手机，给自己的号码打了个电话，牵着她的手把她领回去，解释说是自己在洗手间门口看到她，看她醉得不轻，说这话的时候还搀扶着她的腰——一切都如此顺理成章，她只是红着脸攥着自己的手机，一句话都没说。

朋友想把她扶过来，说自己男朋友的车已经到了，库丘林婉言说还是让他一个男性来扶她上车好了，朋友连忙道谢。她其实还没醉到这个份上，库丘林却装模作样地问她还能走路吗，她瞧了一眼这人，换来是他揶揄的笑容。把她放进后座时，他很快很快地又吻了吻她——没有被别人发现的那种。

“欺负小孩……”她小声地说道。

好吧，她的确是醉了。

库丘林只是笑，温柔得不像话，“回到家告诉我一声。”

躺在床上的时候她迷迷糊糊地说了句自己要睡了，库丘林回复得很及时。

他说，晚安，立香。

大概就是从这一刻开始沉沦。

玛修吃过饭之后就走了，屋子里只留下他们二人。库丘林还没洗完碗，她过去擦干盘子放在沥干架上。她知道库丘林是怎么想的，以他现在的心态，下班回家时看到家里空无一人绝对会跑来找她，可是他也没有任何怪罪她的理由，因为她随时可以从这段古怪的同居生活里面抽身，也因此，她没有接任何一个库丘林打过来的电话，也对库丘林找上门的行为毫不惊讶——毕竟除了这里，她还能去哪里呢？只要她还是对他心软的，那么——

她稍微有些走神，库丘林重新给她戴上了早上送给她的项链，“你忘在书桌上了。”

其实是她故意留下的，哪怕她发现了项链上还有一个小小的铭牌，上面刻着她的名字，只是她不想要——或者没有资格要。

“下次别忘了。”

她本以为库丘林又要说什么任性的话，然而没有，他以一种不可名状的姿态妥协了下来，又很固执地坚持他某些观点。她太清楚了，以至于自己于心不忍，她总是对他这样的示弱没有任何办法。

“今晚你可以留下来，”她听到自己说到，“但是我也想自己一个人静一静。”

库丘林只是从后背把她抱住，轻声地说好。她不敢看他现在的表情，肯定是那一副她再熟悉不过的蹙着眉无奈又受伤的神情。她抚摸着胸前的项链，过了很久，她才听到自己轻声道，“对不起。”

“没事，没关系的，”他像在叹气，又说了一遍，“没关系的，立香。”

她点点头，另一只手扶着他环在自己腰上的手臂。库丘林在蹭自己的脑袋，像一条粘人的小狗，“怎么了？”

“我爱你。”

“我知道，”她拍了拍他的手臂，“你昨晚和我说过了，不是吗？”

“不，你不知道，”他喃喃道，“你真的不知道我有多爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实不是个浪漫的爱情故事，本来想一章写完但发现这样太长了，所以还是只写了一半交代了初遇（改了，和以前的不同）
> 
> 其实两个人已经很老夫老妻并且很懂对方怎么想了，不然老库是不会追上门来的，立香不知道的事情也确实很多，库丘林确实比她想象中还要爱她，但这个是女性视角所以我没有交代很多
> 
> 这一篇真的是我最头大的一篇了，能写多少是多少吧我好心累


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没啥东西，就纯聊天
> 
> 就感觉该结婚了？

她觉得自己是渴求安稳的人，起起落落，浮浮沉沉，起码总有个归处。

然后，睁开眼的时候，她会看到库丘林就在她的身边，一呼一吸，近在咫尺。

她总会因为种种意外巧合，碰上库丘林以前的女人。可能是因为大家都在这片区域工作，难免会碰上面——单纯的碰面是不会让别人那么快意识到她与他之间曾经有过故事，而是一些很细枝末节的地方，一些奇妙的联想，女人的直觉便会在这个时候叫嚣，并且没有一次失误过。

她是知道库丘林在刚认识她的时候，还在和另一位女性暧昧的事。两人情愫之浓烈，并非是任何一个外人能够插入。她当时正属于极度疲惫的状态，刚踩着高跟一个人跑完了最热闹的商圈的所有游戏店铺拿到各种流水账和报告，她只想停下来喘口气，在自动贩卖机里买了一罐热茶，坐在街边的长椅上歇息。上司搞好在这个时候打电话，她有些慌乱地接起，又鼓起了十万分的精神进行完这通对话。对面人行道的奢侈品橱窗的模特穿着最时髦的服饰看着来来往往的人影，她便在这橱窗的倒映里找到了刚推开门出来的库丘林，还有他身旁那位妩媚成熟的女性，一眼看上去便是一位强大的女性。

她当时有些失神，忍不住盯着这一对璧人的调情，库丘林的手一直在那位女性的腰上，便没听清上司在电话那头说了什么，不得不道歉。她感觉自己似乎盯得有些久，哪怕这样的距离并不会引起他们的注意，于是便站起来，手里拎着一罐热茶，进了一家小的咖啡店。

颇有避风头的意思，但其实被发现了又能怎么样呢？

她只是觉得累，回到家她泡了个澡，一边揉着自己的脚一边在想这份莫名其妙的失落到底是从何而来——她其实很清楚自己对于库丘林而言是一个什么样的身份，不过是一晚，几晚的伴侣，自己并非是如此重要的人。那么最开始时他的那些离去，是不是也和别的女人有关系。她没有看清对方的脸，只是隐约有个印象，记得对方的气质。不过仔细想来也是在理的，在酒吧这样的地方碰上如此老练的人，他又怎么可能只会有自己一个伴侣呢。

不在意是不可能的，但是又为什么会在意呢。

其实也说不上是什么事，他们对对方而言真的算不上是谁。

快睡觉前她看了眼手机，发现早些时候库丘林给她发了短信，说是在某条街上看到了很像她的人。她回了句是吗。短信上显示出对方正在输入的气泡，她盯着看，在想库丘林会给出什么样的反应，然而气泡过了会便消失了，什么新信息都没有收到。输入的气泡又出现了，库丘林问她最近如何。

前言不搭后语，甚至也没太把她的话读进去，她没有回复，也不知道要怎么回复，于是把手机放下，第二天醒来依旧忙碌自己的事情。下班后刚回到家，她在漆黑的屋子里叹了口气，直到电话响起，她过了好一会儿才拿起来，却万万没想到是库丘林的电话。

“喂，是立香吗？”

“嗯，是我，”她有些迟疑，“怎么了吗，库丘林先生？”

平日的短信里他们很少会提到对方的名字，除非在床上，她都会在库丘林后面加上先生而已——只是单纯的觉得，他们是有距离感的，而事实上，他们也确实是有距离感的。

“叫我名字就好了，立香。”

她咬唇，“……怎么了，库丘林？”

“晚上有空吗？”

啊，原来是这样，也是，还会有别的话题可以聊吗。

“我刚加完班回家，还挺累的……”

“是吗，都这个点了，要一起去吃饭吗？我现在刚好，快到你家附近了，想起你来，怎么样，赏个脸吗？”他顿了一顿，再说话的时候带了一些调笑的意味，“小美人。”

她再怎么傻，这样醉翁之意不在酒的暗示她还是懂的。然而库丘林条条在理，说是加班到这个点肯定还没吃饭，新开的店听闻不错，而且他是想见她的——似乎会错意的人只有她一个，明明就不是。什么叫及时止损，她只觉得自己直直往里栽——她不是什么心态开放的人，反而固执而别扭，道理都懂，客观上都能接受，真正到了自己身上，她从来没有放开过，过分钻牛角尖，而这份幼稚一直延续至今，在他身上体现得淋漓尽致。

她没有骗人，她也确实已经很累了，库丘林向来眼光不错吃饭的时候有些心不在焉，库丘林问她是不是有心事，她摇摇头，闭着眼揉了揉自己鼻梁，“抱歉，我只是有些状态不对……加班太忙了，稍微有些，”她想了想措辞，“力不从心吧。”

不是不愿意和他聊，也不是因为知道他还有别人心而有芥蒂，她只是在各方各面都感到了一股不知应当如何描述的疲惫，甚至有一股无所适从的感觉。库丘林没说什么，她本以为这样他会委婉地拒绝自己，但是当晚库丘林仍然把她留在了自己身边。他们没有做，她真的是太累了，她侧躺着，库丘林只是在安抚她，想她抱进了怀里，她拒绝了，然后转了个身背对他。快睡着的时候，她察觉到库丘林从她身后抱住了她，很轻柔，也很温暖。很快她便意识到，这个拥抱并没有带上任何别的意味，他只是很单纯地，似乎又有些怜悯地，在匀出自己的柔情蜜意。

她整颗心一酸，在坠入梦乡前的一秒突然湿了眼眶。

如今库丘林也用着同样的姿势安抚她，不同的是，他们此刻是面对着面的，她的脑袋窝在库丘林的手臂和下颔圈起的一个小窝，她可以轻而易举地蹭到他的下巴颏。他总是能轻而易举地看穿自己，给予她一切她想得到的温柔，又并非让她拥有。

他们都是寂寞的，互相需要的。这段关系刚开始的时候她便想过，到底是库丘林还是她自己，才是需要陪伴的那一个。她也没有办法去明白库丘林这样的做法，也没有必要去评判什么。似乎库丘林才是更寂寞的那一个，是这样的吗？还只是说他相当随性，也乐于当照顾人的那一位。又似乎不是，当他吻下来的时候，想要更多的人是她——她能得到他的眷顾和陪伴，难道还要去想些什么吗？

为什么任何一个人要做任何一件事？为什么任何一个人要需要另外一个人？

只要享受就好了，不是吗？

如果她没猜错的话，当时库丘林和那位女性分手的晚上，他来找自己了。那是库丘林第一次在她家过夜，她对他的突然出现是意外的，也有些拘谨，但是她没有任何像样的理由去拒绝他不让他进门。以至于上床睡觉的时候，她都不知道要如何面对他，是库丘林先握住她的手，跟她说没事，不用那么紧张，他只是突然脑门一热才过来找她的。

她说好。

“是在害怕我会做些什么吗？”

“也不是……”

“每一次和我见面你都很紧张，”他吻了吻躺在怀里的自己，“你有那么怕我吗？”

“不是……我没有怕你的意思，我只是不知道要怎么做……”

她真的不傻，她知道今晚库丘林来找她并不是单纯为了见面，也不是为了性。

“放松就好了，放松下来跟着感觉走，觉得怎么样最舒服就怎么做，顺其自然，”他闭着眼喃喃道，“我和你在一起就觉得很舒服，你一直都会给人很舒服的感觉，所以我想和你呆在一起。”

她没有接话，库丘林捏了捏她的手，“我们来聊聊天吧，随便说点什么。”

她不觉得这是一个好提议，回握住他的手，“但是你看上去已经很累了，不用特地聊天……我觉得你应该早点休息。”

他睁开眼，有些惊讶，反问了她一句，“我看上去很累吗？”

“嗯。”

库丘林看了她好一会儿，“是吗？”

她咬了咬唇，又有些无奈地笑了，“是的。”

他也跟着笑了，对话沉默了一会，直到他重新开口。

“最近发生了点事，本来想早点找你来着。”

“是别的女人……吗？”

“……嗯，是的，”他看着她，“你怎么知道的？”

“……香水味？不是你经常用的那种，感觉，是一位很成熟的女性的。”

“嗯，是的，”他自嘲地笑了一声，“我们公司的HR经理。”

她的手被他紧紧握着，她看着他们握在一起的手，“是发生了什么吗？”

“也算不上发生了什么吧，我说不清。”

她心下了然，依旧没有抬起眼看他，只是拉过他的手，嗯了一声，“没事吧？”

“嗯，没事的，不过是我被甩了而已。”

她笑了一声，又咬了咬唇，叹了一口气，又有些无可奈何。库丘林把她抱得更紧一些，他在吻自己的额头，又摸了摸她的脑袋，也跟着长吁出一口气。

“库丘林？”

“嗯？”

“我……不知道要怎么做。”

“……”

“我不擅长安慰别人，但是，我也希望你不要那么难过，真的，不要那么难过，好吗？”

“……”

“都会好起来的，不是吗？”

她很笨拙地说道，同时也在对自己说这句话。

都会好起来的。

“……我没有难过，我只是觉得很累，很累很累而已。”

撒谎。

这是她的第一个念头。他绝对在撒谎，他怎么可能会不难过呢？这不就是人难过的时候会有的表现吗？为什么，他们之间的情人关系不复存在，她却仍旧感到无力呢？

“那你应该好好休息一下，我家有点小……不过，”她想了想，“我明天休假，你不嫌弃的，我可以陪你。”

“……你没有必要做到这个地步，还是说，你其实是个小傻瓜，对谁都这样？”

她很认真地想了想，“好像没有。”

他抱着她低低地笑起来，她被一种奇怪的方式圈在库丘林怀里，什么都看不到，只是感受到他胸膛的震动，还有他的触碰。

“你在笑什么？”

“没什么，”他放开了她，现在她终于能看到他的脸，他放松下来不少，眼神都是柔软的，“只是意外地发现了你不为人知的一面。”

她不知道该作何回应，库丘林看着她很久，随后很轻地对她说，“谢谢你，立香。”

“……不客气？”

他又笑了，过了许久，她听到库丘林道，“对不起。”

“……没关系的。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

在这之后，库丘林来找她的频率变得更为频繁，她也再也没担心过库丘林会否在半夜里离开的事情——她曾经试过在半夜醒来，看到面前的这张脸，她说不清到底是什么的感觉，一切都杂糅在一块，她感觉自己安下心来，又带着庆幸，更多的，还有苦涩——因为她总是无法估计，这个男人到底会在哪一天，哪一个时刻选择离开自己，她永远都是被选择的那一个。

而事实上，哪怕年年日日相对，他们拥有的秘密心事各自堆砌，成了一把沉重的锁，挂在了心头，她每日都觉得自己能在这甜蜜里沁出血来。一直以来两个人在肉体上过分亲密，在某些事情上从不提起又存在某种默契，久而久之，她也习惯这份痛爱的存在。

她当然是爱他的。

她便在库丘林的怀里又睡了过去，下半夜醒来的时候她才动了动，库丘林还睡着，仍旧下意识地安抚起她。她只是看着这张脸，迷糊地在想，自己到底是什么时候动了心，彻底陷了进去这个漩涡之中，而后再也没法逃脱。

都太久远了，她都要不记得了，然而长时间下来的那些感受又成了自己的某种反射，哪怕什么都不记得，那些反应却成了自己的本能，日积月累，便一次又一次地在提醒她，不要轻易相信这个男人说的任何一切，哪怕他说的话总会留下那么些分寸。

她信他，她也不信他。

“库丘林？”

她哑着声音喊了一声，库丘林应了她一声，明明还没彻底醒来，他已经把自己整个抱住，她重新闭上眼，往他怀里又蹭了蹭。他醒了过来，问自己怎么了，她说觉得有点冷。库丘林在抱着她的同时又在帮她压好被角。她没由来地撒起娇来，一直在不安分地蹭来蹭去，直到库丘林在亲她时她才稍微安分一点。等库丘林意识到不对劲的时候，他又再一次探了探她的额头，“嗯……怎么回事？摸着还好……”

他想坐起来，被她哼哼着阻止了。他被她彻底弄醒了，问她怎么了。她摇摇头，说是只是突然醒了，库丘林噢了一声，有些无奈，还是重新哄她睡觉，“再不睡，明早又要赖床起不来。”

“你明天要上班吗？”

“嗯，可以晚些去，有早会，但是和我无关。”

她换了个姿势平躺着，库丘林握住了她的手，她问，“关西，好玩吗？”

她确实是睡不下去，他笑了笑，没想到她会选在这个时候闲聊，只是陪着她，“还不错，不过这次我都在见投资商，反而没有什么玩耍的心情。”

“你要是想，以后我们一起去。”

“嗯，好。”

她不知道还要在说什么，于是沉默下来，库丘林被吵醒了也依旧耐心，过了许久他才开口。

“以前有段时间，你半夜总是睡不安稳，有时候就突然动几下，好像在做噩梦——你记得我把你摇醒过几次吗？有一次，你一直在说胡话，说着说着就开始流眼泪，被我喊醒后，看到是我就开始哭，我问你怎么了，你也只是摇头，说做了个很可怕的梦，哭着哭着自己一个人又睡过去了，第二天醒来眼睛都是肿的——到现在我都不知道，当时你究竟梦到了什么。”

她当然是记得这些事的，“已经是很久之前的事了……”

“啊啊，确实是很久之前了，那一次之后我每天都把你接回家，陪着你睡觉，你说你是工作压力太大了，每天都郁郁寡欢的，但我觉得工作只是个借口，可是你不跟我说，我又什么都做不了，也不知道要怎么哄你开心。过了一段时间你就好多了，心情也没那么差了，于是我也没问了。你已经很久没试过这样了，今天反而让我想起这件事来。”

库丘林的声音压得很低，她笑了笑，自然是记得这些事的，“我其实半夜醒来过好多回，不是很频繁，很多时候就醒来一下，看到你在旁边，接着又睡下去了。有时候我的动静会有点大，你也不会醒过来，但是又会抱住我——刚刚也是，其实你知道你自己在做什么吗？”

“通常都不会记得，我习惯了——那段时间，只要抱着你哄一会儿，你就会安静很多，像个小孩子一样，可能慢慢地身体就自己记住了，成了本能的反应——也只有那会你才会稍微依赖我一些。”

“我都不知道这些事，原来我那么闹腾的吗？”

“也就还好？”他在笑，“我倒是挺希望你多点撒娇的。”

“撒娇？”

“嗯，这样我就能知道你想要什么了——你总让我觉得，你好像什么都不想要。”

“——你就想对我好，然后把我留在你身边，别想拿你对别的女人那一套对我。”

他又在笑，“是吗？但我一直都只有你一个。”

她笑着摇摇头，“我不信。”

“你去问弗格斯。”

“怎么就和他有关系了呢？”

“因为基本上他都知道？”

“少在那炫耀情史……你以为我不知道吗？”

“我说真的——”

“等等，别——”库丘林已经压上来在亲吻她，一只手去够放在床头柜里的避孕套，然而盒子已经空了，“别乱来，我忘了去买……”

她不记得这件事了。

“你最好不要——等下，不要亲那里——真是的，我就不该让你今晚也留下来……”

“立香——“

他们很温柔地做了一场，库丘林一直护着她的头，她抱着他，随着他的起伏小声地哼起来，之后愈演愈烈，她的哼唱都不成调，逐渐带了求饶的意味，然而又死死地抓着他的手臂不放。库丘林在叹气，结束的时候又亲吻起来。她喘着气，一遍又一遍抚摸着他的脸，想起这个男人刚出差一趟回来，怎么可能会放过自己。早知道就不去闹他了，她有些后悔，又有些莫名的开心。两个人赤身裸体相对着，库丘林在理她的碎发，又覆身吻了下来，他们便一直交缠在一块，他的手环在自己腰上，问自己可以吗，她嗯了一声。库丘林从她的背后抱着她，打开她的腿，他的手指再一次搓揉起自己的阴蒂，听着自己的哼声不断改着频率刺激她。刚刚才做了一次，她下面还是湿着的，现在更是泥泞得不成样子，又拦不住他的放肆。他进来的时候总算是让她松了口气，库丘林很快就找对了地方，每次进出的时候都故意用力蹭过那一点，太深了，太深了，可是她什么都说不出来，她想要他稍微轻一点，也知道自己要是开口不会得到他的怜悯。高潮来得剧烈，她浑身都在颤抖。库丘林拉开被子给她整理，她总算觉得有些累，也懒得去说库丘林什么。反正不会是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

天隐隐亮了。

库丘林重新回到床上时又重新逗弄她，他从来不会吝惜激情褪去之后的一吻，现在也是如此。她翻了个身，看着旁边趴着的人，库丘林对她挑了挑眉，问她怎么了。

她抱着被子，笑着摇了摇头。库丘林追问到底怎么了，她就笑了笑，“大概是没想到你凌晨的时候还挺有精力……”

“我们已经很久没做过了，你是不是在小瞧我？”

“我以为你在关西的小情人会满足你，然后你就没精力折腾我了。”

“没有哟，我在关西没有情人——还是不信我？”

“嗯哼，你信不过。”

她闭上了眼睛，库丘林没再接话，只是像平时一样安抚着她入睡。

“立香。”

“嗯？”

“……”

“再说一遍可以吗？”

“说什么？”

“你爱我的那句话。”

“过来。”

“嗯？”

“先过来我这，让我抱抱你。”

好吧。

“你想让我说一万次也可以，我可以说到你彻底相信我为止。”

库丘林一直在抚摸她的头发，她在他的怀里眯起眼，她有些恍惚，感觉自己像是一只被伺候好的小猫咪。

“我爱你。”

她便在黎明时分这片触手可及的温柔之中沉睡过去。

她其实知道自己想要的安稳到底是什么模样的。

譬如要碰得到，摸得着，有个具体的形状，可以安心靠依，不需要甜极美极一时，她只是想要睡在爱人的怀里。

然后，睁开眼的时候，她会看到她和库丘林的未来，每分每秒，每日每夜，直到时间的尽头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小朋友们请千万不要学习无套内射（？


End file.
